Is It True?
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to 'Is It Love'. Simon ia playing with Theodore's head. Could it be? Read and find out.


Sequel to 'Is It Love?'. BTW, someone told me that I should raise the rating of these stories just in case, so I did, in case you were wondering. I just didn't want you to think that something was going big on in this chapter.

--

We walked into our house after we dropped off the Chipettes. Dave was nowhere in sight. I guess he went to bed. Makes sense. Old people need their rest. Was that mean; calling Dave old? Ha. I don't care. Ha ha.

I went to my room and went out to my balcony. I leaned on the rail and sighed. What a day I've had. Who knew so much could happen at the mall? I found out that I had the hots for my brother, told Eleanor I had the hots for my brother, _then_, found out I was in love with my brother, and then told Eleanor I was in love with my brother. And now I think everyone thinks I'm going out with Eleanor again, which isn't so bad now that I think about it.

Just then, I heard someone knock on my door followed by it opening. I rolled my eyes. Doesn't anyone wait for "Come in!" anymore? I heard some foot steps behind me. "Sure, you can come in," I said to whoever it was.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," they said. It was Alvin's voice.

I turned around and looked at him. "What's up, Alvin?"

He sat down in a chair and blew out a breath. He's nervous. That's rare. Why? "I need to ask you something," he said.

My heart rate quickened. Whoa, calm down, Theodore. There's no possible way he could know. He just wants to know something that has nothing to do with what's going on. "Ok," I said.

He cleared his throat and started rubbing the back of his neck. Ok, now, he's embarrassed. What is going on with him? "Are you…" he trailed off.

Ok, that's very clear. I shifted my eyes. "Am I what?" I asked.

I attempted to look at him, but he wouldn't look at me. Why is he avoiding eye contact? It can't be that bad, can it? Finally, he asked, "Are you gay?"

My eyes widened. Holy shit. He knows. I am so screwed. "Am I gay? What would make you think I was gay? Do I have a ton of gay features or something?" I asked.

He finally looked at me with an apologetic expression. "I didn't mean to offend you, Theo, really. It's just…" he trailed off again.

"It's just what?" I demanded. Maybe if I act like I'm angry he'll let it go and I can get on with my merry life. It's a terrible strategy, I know, but I'm sticking with it.

He sighed. "I overheard you the question you asked Eleanor when we were leaving the mall," he said. My eyes widened again. Shit. He heard the question. Damn it. God, I'm a loud whisperer.

I turned back around and at that moment, I wanted nothing more than for the ground to open and swallow me up. "Did you hear the answer?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

I dropped my head and sighed. "This is perfect," I said. It was. Just great. This was the happiest time of my life. Notice the sarcasm in my voice.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my shoulder. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Theo," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's easy for you to say." I looked at him. "You're not gay, are you?"

He looked down. "Well, no."

I nodded and looked down again. "Exactly."

"But what other people say shouldn't matter as long as you're happy. I mean, none of us are going to judge you," he said.

I huffed. His optimism is starting to get on my nerves. "That may be true, Alvin, but the majority of people out there are fucking homophobes and aren't scared to tell you how they feel about you. You can ignore it for awhile, but soon, it gets hard."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yep. I'm very right. I leaned down and put my elbows on the rail, and then put my head in my hands. Now, Alvin knows. What next? Is a paparazzi gonna hop out of the bushes screaming, "I have evidence that Theodore Seville is gay!"?

Suddenly, Alvin asked, "So, who is it?"

Nope, not quite.

I raised my head slightly and looked at him. "Who is who?" I asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I just didn't feel like telling him.

He turned and leaned against the rail and crossed his arms. Then he smiled down at me. "You know, the guy you were referring to," he said.

I put my head back in my hands. "Simon," I mumbled.

"Say who, now?" he asked.

I raised my head again and said, "It's Simon."

His eyes widened. "You mean, our brother, Simon?" he asked.

I glared at him. "No, Simon from American Idol."

He looked up looking slightly baffled. "Wow," he whispered. Then, a smiled broke out on his face and he looked down at me again. "You like Simon," he chanted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Real mature, Alvin."

He chuckled. "I'm just joking. I think that's pretty cool. I wouldn't do it, but I think that's pretty cool," he said.

I stood up straight and leaned against the rail as well. "Why, thank you, Alvin. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," I said.

"Well, you're quite welcome," he said. Then he said, "Look, I won't be brat and go run and tell Simon, ok?"

I smirked. "You'll be smart in doing so."

"So, you're good?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Out of nowhere, he hugged me. I really didn't mind, but it kinda shocked me at first, but once I got used to it, I hugged him back. Man, I am glad I have understanding brothers.

Just then, I heard my door open. "Whoa, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I heard Simon ask.

Alvin and I separated and Alvin said in mock anger, "Yeah, you just ruined a really good and really rare brotherly moment."

I laughed and looked at Simon. "Did you want something?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I needed to talk to you." Then he walked out onto the balcony and sat down in a chair.

I sat in another one and Alvin continued to lean against the rail. "Ok, what's up?" I asked Simon.

"I need to ask you something," he said. My eyes widened.

Oh, no, not this again.

He stared at me. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Go on with what you were saying."

"Um, ok. I just wanted to know if you were dating Eleanor again," he said.

"Eleanor?" Alvin asked. He looked at me. "You're dating Eleanor?"

I was a little confused. I looked at Simon. "I'm dating Eleanor?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, are you?"

"Yeah, are you?" Alvin asked.

I looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know, am I?"

"Theodore!" Simon exclaimed and I looked at him. "Are you dating Eleanor or not?"

I thought about it. Should I tell him I am without talking to Ellie first? If I do, he won't suspect anything. I slowly nodded. "Yes."

I could've sworn I saw disappointment flash across his face. "Oh, well, that's good for you." He smiled and stood up. "Try not to make her dump you again," he said and walked out.

I stared straight ahead for a moment trying to figure out if I saw what I thought I saw. Then I shook my head and looked at Alvin. He was giving me this look with his arms crossed. I shifted my eyes. "What?" I asked.

"You're not dating Eleanor," he said. "You had to think about it."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking into my room. "Nothing gets passed you, Alvin," I said.

He chuckled and headed to my door. Before he walked out, he said, "I'm gonna be a brat and go run and tell Simon, okay?" Then he ran.

My eyes widened and I ran after him. "Alvin!"

--

Ugh, this is getting on my nerves! It has been a whole entire week since I found out I was in love with Simon and I can not get him out of my head. I don't think it's healthy thinking about someone this much. What's worse, Simon has gotten into this habit of walking around shirtless. Damn him and his perfectness.

Ah!

Do you see how bad it's getting? I'm using words that don't even exist to describe him. I feel hopeless. Oh, and Eleanor doesn't know we're dating. She just thinks that every time I hold her hand or put my arm over shoulder, we're just hanging. Let's see how long I can keep this up.

Oh, great, here comes Simon and he is once again shirtless. As he walked by, he smiled at me. Wait, he smiled at me. Why did he smile at me? That was strange. I started rubbing my temples and sighed.

"You don't know how much you look like Dave when you do that," came Simon's voice from behind me. I jumped and he started laughing. "Someone's a bit jumpy," he said, sitting down next to me.

I chuckled nervously. "Jumpy? Who's jumpy?"

Suddenly, he started leaning closer to me and jumped again. He gave me a look as he sat back, the remote in his hand. "Yeah, you're not jumpy at all," he said.

He turned on the TV and we sat in silence as he flipped through the channels. Out of nowhere, he asked, "So, when did you plan on telling me you weren't dating Eleanor?"

I blinked and looked at him. "What?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Well, I happened to be watching you guys one day and I noticed how uncomfortable you looked when you were holding her," he said.

Crap. I need to work on my acting. Suddenly, this thought popped in my head. I stared at him suspiciously. "Wait a minute. You were watching us?"

He started smiling and turned back to the TV. "Maybe," he said.

"You just said you were," I pointed out.

"Then why'd you ask?" he asked.

I sat back and looked at the TV. "No reason," I said.

Simon looked at me again. "What? Were you hoping that I was watching you?" he asked.

I looked at him, shocked. He was damn right I was hoping he was watching me, but what was with that question? Did he know? "What?" I asked.

He looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

I blinked a few times. Then I asked, "Were you watching me?"

He started smiling. "You figure it out," he said. Then he stood up and went back upstairs.

I stared after him. Holy crap. Could he possibly know? Was he really watching me? Could he…? No, no, Simon's not gay or even bi…was he? Great. Now I'm confused again.

Well, until I find out, I better not get my hopes up.

--

Yay, it's done! How'd you like it? Did you absolutely love Simon in this chapter? I did. Well, anyway, tell me what you thought of it. I'll be back again with another one. You know I won't leave you guys hangin' like that. Why don't you tell me what think the answer is to Theo's question.

Jade


End file.
